


Chain letters & nightmares

by orphan_account



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kid Fic, Other, Protectiveness, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22206811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sho is 10.  He decides to go on Kei's computer for fun to play some games, but when he accidentally sees an Email Kei had recieved, it scares him so much to the point he has nightmares.  And it's Kei's job to calm him down.
Relationships: Kei/Sho (Moon Child)
Kudos: 5





	Chain letters & nightmares

10-year-old Sho tiptoed out of bed and all around Kei's house. He slowly walked downstairs and sat down at a desk. He opened Kei's laptop and saw that a browser had already been open. Out of curiosity, he opened it and noticed Kei had left his Email open. Sho was about to close out of it, but something had caught his eye. It was titled with "Read this or die!" the small child clicked on it, not knowing what to expect. 

_"100 years ago, a poor little girl named Duangkamol and her family were murdered. Duangkamol's body barely had anything left of it. It appeared her guts had been torn out, she had no eyes, blood everywhere, and was missing half of her body. Duangkamol suffered so badly that she wishes everyone will experience the same pain as her. If you don't send this to 12 different people within the next hour, you won't wake up tomorrow and your body will be in the same condition as Duangkamol's. DON'T IGNORE THIS! A young girl named Ngam-chit ignored this and the next morning when her mother went to wake her up her body had been exactly like Duangkamol's! If you send this to all 12 people within the next hour, tomorrow will be the best day of your life. NO GROUP CHATS!"_

Sho was terrified from reading that, he knew for sure that he was way too young to die. He didn't want to wake up Kei, but he had no one to send that message to, and even if he did he wouldn't want to curse other people anyway. He started crying and knew then that he should tell Kei. The 10-year-old rushed up the stairs and opened the door to Kei's room. He stood by the side of his bed and poked his shoulder a few times, yelling "Kei!" under his breath. Kei woke up and saw the child next to him, he sat up immediately and wondered what was wrong. "Sho! Are you okay, what happened!?" he asked in panic as he noticed the child crying. "K-kei.." Sho cried as he could barely talk, he was too scared to explain anything. 

He ran up to the vampire and wrapped his arms around him, "S-some- no, Duangkamol is coming after me! She's going to cut me in half and eat my guts and my eyes!" he explained, terrified. Kei didn't know what to say, "Who's Duangkamol? Sho.. Did you have a nightmare?" the vampire asked. "No noooo!!!! Someone sent me a message about her!" he told him. Kei just looked at him, unsure of how to respond, "Someone was messaging you at this time? Sho, you should be asleep." he told him. Kei now was sure nothing was going to happen to Sho if he just read it in a message. "I can't sleep! Duangkamol will kill me in my sleep! Kei how do I get rid of her!?" he asked, hugging the vampire tightly. "It's just a sick prank. Nobody is coming after you, you'll be fine" Kei explained to the child.

"But what if she is here!?" Sho asked nervously, he wasn't even able to stop crying. Kei just lightly smiled and wiped away Sho's tears, "Sho, nothing's gonna happen to you. Even if someone was gonna try to hurt you, you know I'd protect you. I would die protecting you if I had to, nobody could even hurt you as long as i'm alive." Kei explained to him. "But-" "Sho, don't worry. You won't get hurt at all, I won't let it happen." he told him as he tightly hugged the child. "If you're so worried, you can sleep with me tonight." he offered. Sho shyly nodded his head yes, and then laid down on Kei's bed next to him. He cuddled up to the vampire, not worrying as much as he was before. Soon he fell asleep.

Sho found himself next to Kei, who was asleep. He assumed he had accidentally woken up from too much stress or something like that. He tried to fall back asleep, then all of the sudden he heard the door creaking open. He looked next to him and saw the vampire still there, but he was too afraid to look to see who opened the door. Then he felt tapping on his back. His heart was beating a million miles per second, he was nothing but terrified. He then felt more weight on the bed, and noticed there was a girl crawling on it, closer to him. He tried to scream Kei's name, but he couldn't say a word or make any sounds. The girl in front of him then revealed a small but sharp knife in her hands, She inched the knife closer to him, until it went through his stomach, he started coughing up blood, and his vision became darker and darker.. He couldn't say a word.

Then he noticed he was laying down on the bed again, he looked every direction around him, but Kei was nowhere in sight. He was confused and worried of what had just happened to him, but he noticed his voice was working again when he was breathing heavily. After a few more seconds of panicking, **"KEI!!!"** he screamed from the top of his lungs. Then he heard running and noticed a worried Kei standing in the doorway of his room. "What's wrong!? I was only in the washroom.." he asked him as he ran over to the bed. "I just saw Duangkamol in your room and she stabbed me but now I'm fine for some reason and I don't know what happened but i'm terrified Kei you said you'd protect me!" 

Kei sighed, "Sho I _will_ protect you, but you just had a nightmare. Like I said, I'll always protect you no matter what. I know that your nightmare must've been terrifying though.. I'm sorry that you had to deal with that" he said as he hugged Sho. "I love you, and I'd never let something like that happen to you. You really must not realise how important you are to me" he said as he chuckled a little bit. It was true, though. Without Sho, Kei wouldn't even really see a point in living. "Thanks Kei.. I love you" Sho told him as Kei kissed his forehead. "Goodnight Sho" Kei told him as he laid down next to Sho again and wrapped his arms around him. "Goodnight Kei"


End file.
